


Glass Houses

by sidhe_faerie



Series: "AG_Fics" 2012 Fic Battle [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Merlin returns after a long absence<br/>-<br/>Written for Fic Battle (Mini Challenge 6) on ag_fics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass Houses

** Title: Glass Houses   **

** Author: [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/) **

** Rating: PG **

** Characters/Pairings: Merlin, Arthur/Gwen, OC (Anna) **

** Spoilers: n/a **

** Disclaimer: ** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.

** Word count: 567 **

** Summary:  ** Merlin returns after a long absence

**Author’s notes:** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments. ***Written for Fic Battle (Mini Challenge 6) on[](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ag_fics**](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/)**

** prompt from [](http://amarie-authiel.livejournal.com/profile)[**amarie_authiel**](http://amarie-authiel.livejournal.com/) : This song is giving me Arthur and Merlin vibes, but you can do whatever you like with it. Kings of Convenience - I Don't Know What I Can Save You From **

  


** Glass Houses ~angst~ Merlin, Arthur/Gwen, OC ~PG~ **

Arthur looked at his mobile and didn’t recognize the number calling. “Hello?”

“Arthur? It’s Merlin. We need to talk.” The voice on the phone said.

“I thought you never wanted to see me again.” Arthur said quietly.

“I …I was just angry.”

“Three years is a long time to be angry, Merlin.” 

“I’m sorry. I just didn’t want to … After what happened I didn’t think you wanted to see us.”

Arthur sighed. “Merlin, you are family no matter what happened. It wasn’t your fault.” 

“I was driving.”

Arthur made a decision that he hoped he wouldn’t regret. “Come on over. You remember the address don’t you?”  

“Yeah. We’ll be right over.”

“You’re bringing Anna?” Arthur asked a bit surprised.

“That’s why I called.” 

“All right. I’ll talk to you when you get here.” Arthur stared at the phone when the call disconnected in disbelief. He had to go tell Gwen that Merlin was coming.   

“Who was on the phone, Arthur?” Gwen asked as he walked into the bedroom with a strange look on his face.

“Merlin. He’s coming over.” Arthur was still a little stunned. 

Gwen put her book down. “I’ll make some tea.” 

“Gwen, he’s bringing Anna with him.” 

“I’ll find some biscuits too then. It will be good to see her.” Gwen smiled and kissed his cheek.

Arthur nodded and followed Gwen into the kitchen. They put together a few sandwiches and a plate of biscuits. 

The door bell rang.     

“I’ll get it.” Arthur said almost to himself. 

He went to the door and opened it. Merlin stood there with a five year old little girl.

“Come in. Gwen is in the kitchen.” Arthur held the door open. 

Merlin nodded and led the little girl with him to the kitchen.

It felt strange to see Merlin. The last time he saw him they were yelling and as per usual it was about Morgana.  

Arthur followed him into the kitchen. Gwen turned from the sink and held out her arms to the little girl. The little girl ran into Gwen’s arms to receive a big hug. She and Gwen sat at the kitchen table.

Arthur motioned Merlin into the lounge. “What is it we need to talk about?” Arthur said as they sat down.

“Anna needs to know her family, all of her family. You and Gwen are her family. She getting older and she’s been asking about her Mum.” Merlin looked at his hands in his lap.   

“What have you told her?” Arthur asked.

“Only that her Mum is in heaven watching over her. I didn’t tell her about the accident. I don’t want her to hate me.” Merlin started to get upset.

“Merlin, it was not your fault. A drunk driver hit the car on her side. Morgana never had a chance. It was just a blessing that Anna was with us that night. Gwen misses her. I’m glad you brought her.” 

“None of your own yet? Merlin asked.

No. there’s some problems with that. Arthur looked uncomfortable. 

“Sorry.”    

“I’m sorry too I blamed you when I shouldn’t have. I hope we can put it behind us, for Anna.”

Merlin nodded. “Morgana wouldn’t want us to be at odds and she would want Anna to know you and Gwen,”

“It’s good to see you both.” Arthur said. “Let’s not let three years pass before we see each other again.”   

“I promise.” Merlin smiled.


End file.
